RE:A Fight Disguised In A Paradise
by InuyashaMoonlight634
Summary: On the Queen Zenobia, Jill starts to think of all the things that keep trying to block her way from completing her mission. As she has to deal with all the monsters that come after her, the ship that was supposed to be a paradise, turns into a living nightmare, that gets harder and harder to escape from...-RE short story (one shot)


**so, i was kinda debating if i should post any of my RE short stories. so after thinking and dealing with my inner RE fangirl, i decided to just post them anyway. *and if no one reads them, them, who cares? it's just some short stories, and there fanfiction, so that makes it worth while...(at least that's what my inner RE Fangirl says)***

**and also, since this is my first time writing a Jill Valentine short story, i chose to place the story in the RE: Revalations game *since there aren't alot of fanfics with that one* and i wanted to write one that would be quick and easy for me to write for a first Jill story...**

**so, since this is a short story, all i gotta say is that i don't own resident evil or it's characters. they belong to the wonderful people of capcom, the creators of the game. *the only thing i own is the short story idea**also, poem in story was written by me, so it belongs to me***

**anyway, pelase r&r and enjoy the story!**

* * *

**RE:A Fight Disguised In A Paradise**

There was very little light, even though most of the power on the ship had been somehow cut off. Using her small flashlight, Jill Valentine walked cautiously through the area, rifle in hand. She felt like that she had been walking through the hallways of the ship for what seemed like hours, on the cruise ship known as Queen Zenobia.

She needed to get the key that the comm's officer was carrying, in order to continue with her mission. But she had runned into a little trouble along the way….

Her and Parker, her partner, had been dealing with a lot of B.O.W'S, these kind only known as Ooze, which when they appeared, tried to block them off and stop them from going any further.

But they were no match for her, as she and parker killed them, before they had a chance to fight. After killing what seemed like thousands, they finally made it to their destination.

As they both lifted the door to crawl underneath, they were in for a shock. A loud banging sound, was coming from a locked up caged door. Standing far back, and giving one look at Parker, Jill then turned to face the door and took her aim at the lock.

With one quick shot from her gun, she had unleashed hell in the form of a monster, that was ready to eat her.

"_**Maaaaaaaaayyyyyyy….daayyyyyyyyyyy…" **_

It said those words to them, as they knew that this monster must have been the comm's officer, gotten taken over by the virus. It kept saying it's moaning words as it tried to reach a hand to Jill and Parker.

"_**Tasteyyyyyyyyy….wannnttttt tooooo eatttttt…" **_

"_What a monster…."_ Jill thought as she started firing her gun at the monster, to try and kill it. Soon as she and Parker were fighting this creature, some oozes, were coming their way, trying to slow them done. But they soon were done for, thanks to some exploding canisters that were lying around.

After some time passed, all the enemies were destroyed and the comm's officer was defeated. And a little key was left behind from him, as their reward.

Now, they were one step closer to finishing their mission.

Jill and Parker knew that they had to keep moving or otherwise more virus infected creatures would catch up to them. And also, they needed to find any clues that would lead to find Chris as soon as possible.

So, with that in mind, they left the area, to go to the next part of the ship for any more things that they needed to do.

Looking back at all the damage that they had been going through, Jill wondered if they would ever get rid of all the evil that Umbrella had caused them and everyone else all this time?

That was one question, that Jill knew would probably never be answered….

_**A fight bathed in blood,**_

_**Your hands are covered in it.**_

_**Nothing you do, can wash away all the sins that you have created.**_

_**Every life you take, adds up all the evils to your crime. **_

_**So in the end, you will be judged for all that you have created. **_

_**The paradise is but a door, that you have to enter.**_

_**But to get the key of passage….**_

_**You need to walk a little deeper into the gates of hell, to find what you need. **_

_**So keep walking…..**_

_**And keep fighting….**_

_**And soon, the gates of the paradise you seek, will soon open for you…**_

* * *

**well, i did it. i wrote a short Jill story. it probably wasn't very good, but once again, who cares what others think? i think i did well for a first time... so, anyway, it would help alot if i could get some comments or reviews on how i did *and i might write more RE short stories, if i can or have the time too...***

**~thanks for reading~**


End file.
